danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine Ruth
is one of Arata's classmates and the 4th platoon captain in Danball Senki Wars. Appearance Catherine has a light blond hair with a pigtail and a scarlet eyes. She also has a rosy cheeks. She's wearing a female school uniforms like the other girls. She is short in height. Personality She appears to be mostly a happy person. She is often quite curious along with her platoon teammates and also spies on the conversation. She also can be quite childish when it is about Asuka Kojou. As the captain for the Fourth Platoon, she is a good leader for her platoon and is able to predict the opponent's moves or orders her platoon teammates around without arguing. Plot She first appeared in the classroom when their homeroom teacher; Reina Mito introduced the new students that would be part of the First Platoon, Arata Sena and Hikaru Hoshihara.Episode 01 (Wars) She was seen watching when Haruki Izumo was shouting against Arata and Hikaru about disobeying his orders. She was also saying goodbye to Yuno when she was heading home along with Hanako. While having dinner, Catherine got introduced by Yuno Kashima to Hikaru and Arata as the captain of the Fourth Platoon. She was later being seen in class of Manabu Saruta and was later having a mission with her platoon during War Time to guard at certain main points.Episode 02 (Wars) She, along with the other platoon captains, was waiting for Haruki Izumo on a sunday morning after the failed mission by the Gigant Wall. They wanted to discuss about what has happend to the First Platoon. When Kaito asked if Arata and Hikaru weren't listening to him or that Haruki wasn't given right orders, Catherine added if Kaito was right. She also questioned if the LBXs weren't on the brink of being LOST and also asked if they would work. After the meeting, Catherine joined her platoon for the breakfast and Yuno asked where she has been, answering the question that she had a meeting. she, along with Rikuya Tougou, Kaito Fuujin, disliked the idea that only the first platoon were granted with new LBX's while they failed their mission to act as decoys for Gunther Yzelphar. She asked it to Mito but Arata said that they were fighting their lives out against Gunther Yzelphar. However, Catherine responded what would happen if their actions could lead them for being LOST. Arata couldn't answer it but Gendou Isogai said that he trust the First Platoon, leaving Catherine speechless and sat down again on her chair. When the First Platoon was making their LBX, Catherine, Kaito and Rikuya were watching them from afar, disliking it. Later, her platoon was appointed in a mission to capture the East End Bridge from Rossius Union. They were ordered to lure the Rossiun, who were defending the bridge, away so that the others could capture the point. As War Time started, Catherine ordered Yuno and Hanako to not lose to the those boys, reffering to the First Platoon. When they arrived at East End Bridge, the Fourth Platoon succesfully lured the Rossius' LBXs away, making a clear path for the others. At the end, Jenock was able to succesfully capture East End Bridge.Episode 04 (Wars) In a more unforgiving tone, she's annoyed by Rikuya barely acting towards the loss of Shin in War Time, even asking if he has a heart. She watches Arata project her very thoughts before the Third Platoon leaves the cafeteria. She was searching for Takeru Kojou to get his sister's autograph because his sister was the hero of Catherine. While Catherine asked Arata, Haruki, Hikaru and Sakuya were Takeru was, he revealed himself to be sitting on the couch all along. He commented that he will get his sister's autograph, which made Catherine really happy and she started to jump around. However, Takeru said that it might take a while because he won't see her after he is graduate which made Catherine a bit disappointed. When they were all sitting around the table, Catherine said that she want to be like Takeru's sister and Takeru commented that she reminded him of his sister when she was their age. When Catherine asked if that was true, Takeru commented that she was childish but for some reason, she got a lot of confidence, just like his sister, making Catherine disappointed again, and leaving the others laughing about her reaction.Episode 17 (Wars) During the second attempt of Operation Capture the Death Forest, she witnesses the carnage of Draganzeid and avoids it with the rest of Jenock. After War Time, she suggests retreating as the best option they have. She, along with the some others of Jenock, were waiting in the nurse room until Arata woke up after his previous battle against Seredy Kreisler by using his Overload. She was glad that Arata was finally awake but when Arata questioned about Kaito, she left a sad expression on her face. She was seen again when War Time was about to start. Mito asked Jenock to save her dad, in which she and her platoon agreed along with the other platoons. After War Time started, Catherine, along with the her own platoon and the other platoons, entered Lost Area and started a battle against World Saber. While fighting against them, Sylonguarder appeared and damaged Catherine's Siren. Sylonguarder was about to land the final attack on her Siren, when Rikuya, along with his DC Offenser equipped with the Riding Armor, saved her from the attack. Rikuya told her to hurry up and escape but Catherine wasn't able to do so as her LBX was heavily damaged. While Rikuya's DC Offenser became destroyed, Yuno's Dot Phasor saved Catherine's Siren just at time, while the Third Platoon became LOST, thus being gassed in process, shocking everyone and Catherine was horrified by the idea of being killed by the gass and screamed.Episode 34 (Wars) D Ezeldee started to attack many LBXs, making many LBX LOST as well. Catherine, along with Yuno and Hanako Sonoyama, defended themselves by shooting on the attacks. As Catherine tried to make her Siren stand, she became immediately attacked by the attacks of D Ezeldee, making her Siren destroyed and thus being LOST in process. Right after that, she was gassed, stating that someone should help her, making Yuno horrified and sad with Catherine being gassed and Hanako cried about her.Episode 35 (Wars) Recruitment Clear mission Tandem Harbor (タンデムの港) capture to unlock her. When recruiting Catherine, she will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 20 *SC Cost: 12900 *Specialty Weapons: **Lance Style **Launcher Style *LBX: Siren *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: **Strider: **Brawler: **Wild: Hissatsu Functions Danball Senki Wars *'Light Spear' (Initial) *'Impulse Blast' (Initial) *'Lightning Lance' (LV 5) *'Dead Blast' (LV 9) *'Holy Lance' (LV 13) *'Hedgehog Flare' (LV 17) *'Kagenui' (LV 21) *'Ultra Bomb' (LV 25) *'Gungnir' (LV 29) *'Blizzard Bomb' (LV 33) *'Screw Bytes' (LV 37) *'Atomic Launcher' (LV 41) *'Whale Cannon' (LV 45) *'Rising Bomb' (LV 49) *'Glorious Ray' (LV 54) *'Destroid Barrel' (LV 60) Trivia *She often speaks english when she says "Oh My God," "Excellent," "Great," "Wow," "Alright," "Wonderful," or "Shut Up." *She's a fan of Asuka Kojou. **She calls Asuka with "-sama" at the end. **She also drinks tomato juice like her. References Category:Female Characters Category:Danball Senki Wars Characters Category:Platoon Captains Category:LBX players Category:Kamui Daimon Students Category:Jenock Fourth Platoon Category:LOST Students